


When Two Worlds Become One

by QueenieLacy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Shower, Don't get in her way, Izzy is a serious party planner, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, Overprotective Alec Lightwood, Pregnant Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 07:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20597351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy
Summary: Izzy, Clary, and Jace decides to throw Magnus and Alec a baby shower.





	When Two Worlds Become One

Izzy, Clary and Jace decided to throw Magnus and Alec a baby shower. Really, Izzy decided to throw the baby shower, Clary and Jace happened to be in the area when she came up with the idea and were roped into planning, e ven though Alec and Magnus said they didn’t need to have a baby shower. They had everything they needed for the baby and between Alec’s schedule as Inquisitor and Magnus finishing up with clients before he went on maternity leave, they just didn’t see where a party could fit in. The trio scoffed at the suggestion that the would-be parents were too busy for a baby shower and continued planning.

Izzy roped an excited Simon into the planning. A talkative Simon told Raphael about it and he, of course, wanted to help plan his father figure’s shower. Raphael told Catarina and the nurse brought in Madzie to help out the group. Alec and Magnus were completely left out of the planning despite it being their child. Izzy told them not to worry about it and that she was making sure everything went as planned. 

Alec raised his eyebrows at Izzy’s declaration, but he decided to take her advice. He wouldn’t worry about the shower. It wasn’t something that he originally wanted anyway. He also didn’t want Magnus to worry. Whenever he got stressed or worried, Magnus would worry and stress about him. He wanted to keep his husband calm for their baby’s sake, so Alec told Magnus to ignore how Jace was running about like a chicken with its head cut off, and how Madzie kept asking if he was allergic to certain foods, and how Simon was unusually quiet around them. 

Honestly, Simon’s silence was the most nerve-wracking thing for the both of them.

* * *

On the morning of the baby shower, Alec opened their door and was quickly pushed out of the way by his baby sister. Raphael and Catarina came in behind her. “Come in…” Alec mumbled to himself as he closed the door behind them.

The trio found Magnus curled up on the couch in one of Alec’s old shirts and yoga pants. He rubbed his eight-month pregnant belly as they swept into the room. “Come on.” Izzy held out her hand for Magnus as Catarina started to open a portal.

“What’s going on?” Magnus and Alec managed to ask at the same time. 

“It’s baby shower day!” Izzy spoke, excited about the big day finally being her. “And we’re going to pamper Magnus like the God that he is.” She explained before turning to her brother-in-law, holding out her hands to help him off the couch. 

“Okay.” Magnus answered slowly, liking the idea of being pampered but also scared at what Izzy’s idea of pampered was. He finally took Izzy’s hand and stood from the couch with her help. “Just let me slip on some clothes.” He explained, not wanting to go out in an old shirt.

“No need.” Izzy quickly answered. “We already have everything you’ll need for today.” She smiled and started to guide Magnus toward the portal.

“Wait, let me put on my shoes.” Alec said as he looked for his boots.

“This is for Magnus. Not you.” Izzy quick shut her brother down and he looked at her with wide eyes. “You’ll stay here.”

“No.” He answered. Alec wasn’t sure why but he’d become more protective of Magnus as of late. Alec didn’t like to be too far away from Magnus and their baby, even working from home on days he didn’t have meetings. 

“What do you mean no?” Izzy crossed her hands over her chest and gave Alec a pointed look. 

“I mean no.” Alec repeated his position. “I need to go with my husband. What if he and the baby need me?”

“Right…” Raphael drawled. “Because a warlock, a vampire and a shadowhunter can’t protect Magnus, a High Warlock.” He rolled his eyes and Alec huffed. 

“It’s not that.” He muttered as he crossed his arms over his chest to mimic Izzy’s posture. Logically, he knew Magnus was in good hands. Izzy was battle tested, Catarina was a strong warlock and Raphael would die before he allowed anything to happen to Magnus. He just didn’t want Magnus leaving without him.

“Alexander.” Magnus’ voice brought him out of his thoughts. He watched his husband cross the small space between them until he was standing in front of him, his bump against his flat stomach. “We’ll be fine.” Magnus reassured him. The warlock had also noticed a shift in Alec’s personality over the past few weeks. As he got closer and closer to his due date, Alec had become more and more protective. He mentioned it to Catarina and she told him that was normal in warlock pregnancies. 

_ “But Alec isn’t a warlock.” Magnus pointed out the obvious as he sat at Catarina’s kitchen table, holding a cup of tea in his hands.  _

_ “But you are and so is your baby.” Catarina stated. “And your magic, as well as the baby’s, affects him.” _

“It’ll only be for a little while.” Magnus added, smiling at his husband and Alec sighed. He couldn’t resist that smile. 

Alec placed his hand on Magnus’ bump and swiftly felt their baby press against his hand. “Alright, I’ll see you later.” Alec leaned in to kiss Magnus. “If you need me-.”

“Yeah, yeah. We know.” Izzy said, breaking up the moment between the couple. “We have to go, we have an appointment.” Izzy took Magnus’ hand and started to turn him away from Alec. “Love ya big brother.” She said over her shoulder as she lead Magnus to the portal. 

Alec rolled his eyes at his sister and watched the four disappear into the portal. The portal closed and he was alone in their loft. He went over to the couch, letting out a huff as he flopped down on it. He wasn’t sure what to do with himself. He hadn’t been alone like this in months. He started to pick up a book that was left on the coffee table when there was another knock at his door. 

“Now, who could that be?” Alec huffed as he rose from the couch. He made his way over to his front door and opened it, eyes widening in surprise. “Mom.” Alec looked behind her and say Jace and Clary standing behind her. “What are you three doing here?” 

“It’s baby shower day.” Maryse answered and raised her hands to show off the bags she held. 

“Are those for the shower?” Alec asked. “Wait, are you having the shower here?” He asked, eyes bulging out of his head.

“No, don’t be silly. We would have told you if we wanted to use your place.” Maryse answered. “These are for you...and us. We have to get dressed here too.” She explained before pushing past Alec and moving into the loft. Alec watched Jace and Clary walk in behind her, also holding bags. 

“Jace.” Alec exclaimed as he closed the door behind them. “You’re supposed to be my parabatai. Why didn’t you tell me about this?”

“And face the wrath of Maryse and Clary?” Jace chuckled. “No thanks. Now, come on.” He grabbed Alec and led him back into the living room to receive his instructions. 

Maryse handed Alec a bag. “Before you say anything, Izzy picked out your outfit. She made up the whole theme and practically dressed everyone.” She said and handed Alec an additional bag. “Now, let’s get ready.”

Alec took his bags and went to the master bedroom while his family got ready. He took a shower and made sure he was clean-shaven before emerging from his bathroom and walking back into his bedroom. He eyed the normal looking clothing bags wearily. His sister picking out his outfit made his stomach do a back flip. Izzy had a great sense of style but their styles were very different, on the opposite ends of the spectrum. He just hoped he wouldn’t look too ridiculous in front of Magnus. 

Alec reached into the first bag and pulled out a regular pair of black slacks. He was surprised they weren’t covered in glitter or sequins. He then pulled out a red button up shirt and a pair of suspenders. He smiled as he looked at the black suspenders. In red lettering, ‘Dad To Be’ was written on both straps with a small ‘Best Dad In the Shadow World’ button on the right strap. 

Alec dressed in the outfit, rolling up the long sleeves on the button up shirt, and then moving to look in the mirror. He didn’t look bad. It was actually a nice outfit and definitely not something he would expect Izzy to buy him. Alec emerged from his bedroom and saw his mom standing in the living room with Jace and Clary. Maryse was wearing a red sundress that fell just past her knee while Clary wore red skinny jeans and a black shirt that read ‘#1 Aunt.’ Jace matched Clary except his shirt read ‘#1 Uncle.’ 

Alec chuckled at the shirts. “That’s cute.” He gestured to them as he made his way across the room. 

“You look so handsome.” Maryse spoke as she walked up to her son. Now that Alec was close, he could see that his mother was wearing a necklace with a pendant that read ‘Grandma’. He smiled and reached up to touch it, adjusting the pendant so it laid closer to her collar bone. Maryse looked down at the necklace before looking up at her son. “One more thing.” She raised her hand to show Alec. “I have to pin this on you.” Alec looked at her Mother’s hand and saw what looked like a wooden rose painted red.

“Is that a wood carving?” Alec questioned and Maryse smiled as she moved to pin it on her son. 

“No, it’s a real flower.” Maryse answered. “But Catarina did have to use some magic to turn it red.” She explained and Alec nodded and allowed his mother to finishing pinning it on. 

“We gotta head out.” Jace said as he looked at his phone. Alec looked over and saw his brother typing away while Clary read the message over his shoulder. 

Maryse took a few more seconds to straighten out the flower before stepping away from Alec so they could all leave. The four quickly left the apartment and Alec made sure everything was locked up before following his family. The four left Alicante through the portal and arrived at the New York Institute.

Alec looked around as they moved through the halls of the Institute. Everything seemed normal except the halls were quite empty. He could imagine Izzy kicking everyone out for the baby shower. They made their way through the Institute to where the kitchens and the large dining hall were. As they turned the corner, the group ran into Catarina, Raphael, Izzy and Magnus.

“Woah.” Alec quietly breathed out as his eyes found his husband in the middle of the small pack. He was wearing all white. White pants, white shirt and shoes. A gold band that glittered wrapped around his waist, right above his bump, to draw more attention to his belly and a white lily pinned on his shirt. His eye shadow was gold with specks of glitter and white eyeliner brought out his glamoured eyes. His hair had gold tips and the gold headband he was wearing made him look like he had a halo. 

_ There is a God and his name is Magnus Lightwood-Bane. _

“Oh…” After that thought crossed his mind, Alec realized what Izzy did. He looked to see Izzy wearing black and red while Catarina and Raphael wore white and gold. Black and Red represented the Downworld. White and Gold represented the Shadowhunters with the Shadowhunters wearing black and red while the Downworlders wore white and gold. A blending of the two worlds into one...like their baby.

“You look handsome.” Magnus smiled as he walked up to Alec, pressing closer so his bump was against Alec’s stomach. He reached up to pull at the straps of the suspenders and chuckled. “I like these. I should get you some more.” 

Alec smiled as his hands came up to hold Magnus’ bump, feeling their child kick as he felt Magnus’ belly. “You look like a God.”

Magnus smirked. “A God? That’s high praise from an angel.” He let his glamour fall for a moment and heard Alec take in a sharp breath.

“I hope I’m your favorite angel.” Alec spoke as his heartbeat sped up, looking into Magnus’ unglamored eyes. 

Magnus hummed as if he was thinking before chuckling. “Second favorite.” He said and Alec started to frown. “Behind this one.” Magnus brought his hand up to pat his bump. Alec smiled and started to say something else when Izzy walked over to them. 

“You two can flirt later.” Izzy broke up the moment and started to usher them toward the door. She moved so she was standing in front of the double doors that led into the dining hall. “It’s shower time!” She exclaimed and then pushed the doors open to reveal a dining hall filled with their Downworld and Shadowhunter friends. 

Magnus was shocked as he looked at all of the people that came to his baby shower. Men and women, some just ordinary and other high profile in the shadow world, came to a dinner that was basically an excuse for his family to brag and gloat about the baby. It brought tears to his eyes to think about all of the people that actually cared about him. For so long, he felt alone in life. Now, he had a family and a dining hall full of friends. Magnus sniffed and quickly used his magic to dry his eyes before his make-up was ruined. 

The couple made their way around the room. Magnus wanted to hug and speak to everyone that came even though his Inquisitor husband kept whispering in his ear about being off his feet. Alec stayed close by his pregnant mate, his body almost always touching Magnus as he watched people gush over Magnus bump and then congratulate both of them. Alec eventually convinced Magnus to sit down where Izzy had designated for them. 

Alec shouldn’t have been surprised by Izzy’s attention to detail because it’s Izzy but he was impressed by how Magnus’ chair had an extra piece built into it for a cushion that would hug his back. The warlock recently started having back pain and he’d made an offhand comment to his sister about it. He didn’t think his sister would remember. 

Izzy got everyone’s attention and thanked everyone for coming to celebrate the Lightwood-Bane bundle of joy that was on the way. She explained they were going to play games, eat, drink and be merry. “And if I hear anyone talking about work, I will personally pick you up and throw you out.” She explained and everyone knew she was serious. “Now...let the fun begin!” 

Magnus was waited on hand and foot, never having to leave his seat unless he wanted to. All of the games were lighthearted and fun but Alec and Jace couldn’t turn off their competitiveness, so it was absolutely hilarious to watch two grown men race strollers around the room and gather up items. Later on in the party, Maryse decided she wanted to make a short speech. She told an embarrassing story about Alec and how difficult it was to potty train him because he was afraid that the toilet would eat him, and she hoped their little one didn’t take after Alec in that arena. 

“But I know you’ll be excellent parents. You won’t make the mistakes I made.” Maryse’s eyes became water as she tried to hold back her tears. “I know you’ll love him or her unconditionally...as I love you two.” Maryse finished. 

“Besides if Alec doesn’t.” Izzy says into the mic before Maryse was able to turn it off. “I’ll de-rune him myself.” 

The party soon came to a close with everyone wishing them well as they left. Catarina used her magic to send their gifts to the loft. Lorenzo helped send the delicious cake and some of the food back to the loft for Magnus. 

Alec and Magnus hugged and kissed their family, thanking them for a wonderful baby shower before saying goodbye and heading home. The couple portalled back to Alicante and soon made it back to their loft. Magnus pushed the door open but before he could step inside, Alec swept him off his feet.

“Hey!” Magnus yelped as Alec picked him up and carried him bridal style into their loft. “Alexander, your back.”

“You’re not even heavy.” Alec argued as he carried Magnus into their bedroom. He laid his husband on the bed before moving to lay next to him. Alec cuddled Magnus close to his chest, his hand moving to rest on Magnus’ bump. 

“Today was nice.” Magnus commented and Alec nodded in agreement. “I’m so glad we have such support...such love.” Magnus sniffled and shook his head. “Damn, these hormones I swear...” 

Alec pressed a kiss to Magnus’ temple as the warlock wiped his tears away. “I’m just proud of the world we’re bringing them into.” Magnus added and looked over at Alec. “Thanks to you, my love.”

“Without you, I’d have no reason to work so hard to change it.” Alec responded before feeling the baby kick his hand.

“Oh.” Magnus exclaimed. “I think the baby is getting comfy for a nap.” He said as felt the baby moving, wincing at a particularly had kick. 

“It’s been a long day. You should rest as well.” Alec suggested and Magnus nodded.

“I am a little tired.” Magnus admitted and let out a chuckle. “Remember when we used to party at Pandemonium until 3 in the morning? I know Catarina said pregnancy was draining but this is more than I expected.”

“Well, you just wait for 2 a.m. wake up calls.” Alec started. “And a toddler waking us up at six for breakfast.”

“I can’t wait.” 

Alec smiled and kissed Magnus as he rubbed his belly. 

“I can’t wait either.”

**Author's Note:**

> Queenielacy.tumblr.com


End file.
